Un Curioso Regalo
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: ¿Qué regalo sería perfecto para esa persona especial para ti? Draco va a averiguarlo en esta búsqueda. Y quizás… se lleve una gran sorpresa. Drarry


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Esta vez no tardé demasiado en volver con algo nuevo. Un pequeño Oneshot, pero espero que les guste.

_Este escrito participa en el Reto especial de San Valentín "_Un Regalo Extraño" _del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"__._

Espero que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

**Un Curioso Regalo**

Una gran capa de cargadas nubes recubre por completo el cielo de Londres, avecinando una clara tormenta. No obstante, eso no parece detener a las acarameladas parejas que pasean de un lado hacia el otro.

Cientos de adolescente y otros no tan jóvenes, circulan tomados de las manos y deteniéndose en el camino para darse algún que otro besuqueo. Sin percatarse en lo más mínimo de cuánto entorpecen el paso a aquellos que estamos con prisa. Desafortunadamente, eso a nadie parece importarle.

He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he maldecido y empujado a esas cursis muchachas, riendo como posesas frente a las vidrieras de las florerías o en ciertas jugueterías, las cuales exhiben con orgullo sus diversos peluches tamaño real. ¡Merlín, que me están dando arcadas de sólo mirarlas!

Y de nuevo, reniego por mi suerte. ¿Quién diablos me manda a mí a tener que hacer compras en un día tan repugnante como este? ¿Acaso aún sigo pagando por mis errores cometidos durante la guerra? Sin duda, eso tiene que ser. Todas las deidades existentes deben creer que aún no he sufrido lo suficiente, por ello me ocasionan tales disgustos.

Maldigo por millonésima vez a la joven con la que acabo de chocar. Sin mucha delicadeza, la aparto de mi camino con un empujón, borrándole esa boba sonrisa de su soñador rostro con la que me observa.

─ ¡Hey, ten más cuidado! ¡Podrías lastimar a alguien! Maleducado.

¿Maleducado?... ¡Maleducado! ¿Cómo se atreve esa sucia muggle a insultarme de tal manera? ¡Justamente a mí! Quien fui criado por la familia con más clase de Inglaterra. ¿Qué digo de Inglaterra? ¡Del mundo!

Bueno, he llegado a mi límite. Le enseñaré lo que es ser maleducado a esa asquerosa muggle. Giro con la intención de lanzarle un hechizo de forúnculos, mas nuevamente comprendo que la suerte no es algo que me acompañe. La chica ha desaparecido entre el mar de personas que deambulan sin un rumbo fijo.

Completamente irritado y con ganas de lanzarle un Avada a todos los transeúntes, me desaparezco de inmediato. Con una dirección en concreto en mente y ciertos instintos asesinos que comienzan a despertar en lo más profundo de mí.

* * *

Cuando desaparece la sensación de ser transportado a gran velocidad por un estrecho tubo de goma, miro con detenimiento el refinado edificio frente a mis ojos. Elegantemente, dirijo mis pasos hasta el portero mágico y presiono la letra B del séptimo piso. Mientras espero que alguien conteste, trato de acomodar mi ropa y cabello.

─ ¿Quién es? ─ Con una agitada voz, se escucha contestar a alguien a través del parlante.

─ Soy yo. Draco. Ábreme, necesitamos hablar.

─ ¿Ahora? No puede ser… ahh… en otro… ahh, sí… momento.

Insulto para mis adentros al imbécil sexópata que pretende deshacerse de mí tan desconsideradamente, después de todo lo que he hecho por él. ¡Ah, no! Esto no va a quedarse así, me debe demasiado y hoy empezaré a cobrarme todas y cada una de ellas. Si yo debo sufrir, que al menos alguien lo haga conmigo.

─ ¡Maldita sea, Blaise! ¡Deja de joderte a esa puta de turno y ábreme la puerta! ¡O te juro que entraré por la fuerza!

─ ¡Bien, bien! Te abriré. ¡Cielos, Draco! ¿Disfrutas haciendo sufrir a las personas, verdad?

Finalmente, puede oírse el sonido de un cerrojo y a continuación la puerta se abre. Dirijo mis pasos al elevador y presiono el piso correspondiente. En unos segundos, estoy tocando en el séptimo B. De él salen dos jovencitas blancas, de cabello negro y con un característico corte a la altura de los hombros.

Una de ellas se asegura de empujar mi hombro, mientras que la otra, aprovecha a pisar mis finos zapatos italianos con uno de sus tacones. Gimo internamente, producto del agudo dolor agrupándose en mi dedo pequeño, al mismo tiempo que intento hechizarlas. Por desgracia, Blaise sujeta mi varita a tiempo y el conjuro impacta en la pared, destrozando una lámpara.

─ ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Acaso quieres pasar un tiempo en Azkaban?

─ ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Nada de esto sucedería si decidieras acostarte con mujeres más civilizadas, en vez de tales errores de la naturaleza! ─ Despotrico lo suficientemente alto, con la esperanza de que esas zorras oigan mi astuto insulto.

─ Ay, ya déjate de tonterías y pasa. ─ Responde Blaise, rodando sus ojos e incitándome a que entre. Al instante de poner un pie dentro, un intenso olor a sexo inunda la sala. Me pregunto si después de todo fue una buena idea insistir con él. ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es aquello "tan" urgente, por lo que no podías esperar a que terminara con esas dos bellezas?

─ ¡Por favor, no seas hipócrita! ¡Ni siquiera sabes sus nombres!

─ No necesito estar al tanto de tales detalles. Basta con sólo poder utilizar ciertas partes de sus anatomías para mi placer.

─ ¡Aggh, eso es desagradable, Blaise!

─ ¡Tú fuiste el que comenzó!

─ ¡No es así! Y por cierto, ¿nunca se te ha cruzado por la cabeza el hecho de que eliges a tus amantes tal cuales clones de Pansy? Eso es algo perturbador.

─ ¡No son iguales a Pansy! Sólo dime a que has venido. ─ Al observar que Blaise comienza a cabrearse, detengo mis bromas. Y me decido a explicarle mi problema.

─ ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, verdad?

─ Mmm, a ver, déjame pensarlo. ¿Acaso es el día en que tus amigos te arruinen una buena sesión de sexo? ¡Por supuesto que sé qué día es hoy, imbécil! ¿Y qué hay con eso?

─ Bueno, necesito que me aconsejes.

─ ¿Sobre qué? ─ Pregunta con asombro. No suelo pedir favores a nadie, es por ello que mi amigo parece dejar su enfado a un lado. Comprende lo mucho que me está costando hacer esto.

─ Bueno… pongámoslo de esta forma. Si tú estuvieras saliendo con Pansy… ─ Blaise intenta replicar, pero me apresuro a detenerlo. ─ Sé que no estás con ella, pero imagínate en esa situación. Entonces, si salieras con ella y tendrías que regalarle algo para San Valentín, pero no un cliché, sino algo original. ¿Qué sería?

─ Wow, espera un segundo. ¿Quieres que yo te aconseje qué regalarle a Potty? ¿Yo, de entre todas las personas en el mundo? ─ Deja salir con burla, regalándome una sonrisita de suficiencia.

─ No, de hecho vine para que le hicieras esta misma pregunta a tu madre. ¡Claro que te lo estoy pidiendo a ti!

─ ¡Oye! ¡No tienes por qué meter a _mamma _en esto! Está bien, te ayudaré. Voy a llevarte a un lugar muy exclusivo, donde encontrarás ese objeto que tanto estás buscando.

El tono de voz empleado por Blaise provoca que se ericen todos mis vellos. Algo en mi interior me está diciendo que huya de inmediato, ahora que estoy a tiempo de hacerlo. Pero esa parte inconsciente y cabezona tal cual Gryffindor, que se ha instalado en mí desde que estoy junto a Harry, me obliga a seguir al moreno frente a mí y descubrir de qué se trata ese misterioso objeto.

En el momento que sujeto el brazo de Blaise y nos desaparece, ruego a Merlín o cualquier entidad omnipotente que esté escuchándome, que se apiade de mi pobre ser. Sin embargo, estoy más que convencido… de que no será así.

* * *

Aterrizamos en lo que parece ser un callejón poco recurrido y bastante sucio. Blaise comienza a guiarme hacia una tienda al fondo del adoquinado camino. Un pequeño letrero, en color rosa opaco, se alza en la vidriera. "El antro del deseo" aparenta ser un local como cualquier otro dentro del callejón Diagon, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo sospechoso en él.

Los vidrios, a diferencia del resto de comercios, parecen estar realizados con algún material que prohíbe ver el interior de la tienda. No hay señalizaciones ni nada que muestre cuáles son los contenidos que se venden en él. Y a juzgar por la depredadora e inquietante sonrisa que cubre el rostro de Zabini, estoy comenzando a lamentar el haber siquiera llegado hasta aquí.

Mi sentido de supervivencia Slytherin me urge a salir huyendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, mas no logro retroceder a tiempo. Blaise me ha tomado del brazo y está instándome a entrar. Sin forma de fugarme y con un desesperado deseo por encontrar algo adecuado para Harry, me armo de mi poca valentía y lo sigo. Grave error el mío. De hecho, creo que este es el segundo peor error de mi vida. Y buscar a Blaise para que me ayude con esto, fue el primero.

Dentro de la tienda, se alzan a lo largo de las cuatro paredes cientos de consoladores. De diversos tamaños y colores, con rugosidades o vello, mágicos y muggles. Sobre unos aparadores, numerosas cajas con disfraces y lencería se ubican en orden. Anillos, no precisamente para usar en los dedos de las manos, son expuestos con orgullo en un estante. Un par de guantes, con un uso completamente desconocido para mí, son los protagonistas del único maniquí en la tienda, haciendo juego con la tanga de leopardo que lleva puesta.

Muy impactado y horrorizado por todo lo que estoy viendo, intento huir de allí antes de que alguna dependienta salga a nuestro encuentro. Desafortunadamente, mis piernas parecen estar congeladas en el lugar y no responden las silenciosas ordenes que mi cerebro envía.

─ Ah, buena elección, Draco. Es una de las nuevas adquisiciones de la tienda. Las _Tanga_ _Delicious_ son uno de los mejores regalos que puedes hacerle a Potter.

─ ¡De qué diablos estás hablando, Blaise! Vámonos de este lugar antes de que alguien…

─ ¡Hola, bombones! ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? ─ Demasiado tarde, una empleada nos ha visto.

─ ¡Hola, Leslie! Sí, la verdad es que sí. Estamos buscando algo especial que regalar para San Valentín. ¿Qué nos recomiendas, preciosa?

─ Oh, no sabía que eras bisexual, Blaise. Podríamos habérnosla pasado en grande la última vez.

─ ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Yo no soy su pareja! Blaise, vámonos de aquí. Ahora. No quiero tener que volver a repetirlo.

─ Discúlpalo, está algo susceptible. Es su primera vez en un lugar así. ─ Deja salir esto último en un cómplice susurro hacia la muchacha, la cual sonríe con condescendencia. Aun así, con toda mi desesperación, soy capaz de escucharlo y deseo matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Blaise gira hacia mí y murmura cerca de mi oído para que sólo yo pueda oírlo. ─ ¡Cálmate, Draco! Mira, sólo dale una oportunidad. ¿Sí? Observa lo que hay aquí y si crees que nada es lo suficientemente delicado como para tu santurrón Gryffindor, entonces nos iremos. Pero no digas que no antes de ver o probar.

A pesar de que mi instinto me obliga a salir de aquí, no puedo evitar darle la razón a Blaise. Se me han agotado todas las opciones de regalos para mi novio y si llego a aparecer otra vez con un simple peluche, Harry va a cortarme las pelotas.

No es que mi novio sea un presuntuoso y quiera que le regale cosas exclusivas cada vez que lo desea. Ese, debo reconocer a regañadientes, que soy yo. Pero por algún extraño motivo, Harry le da más importancia a esta clase de fechas de la que se merecen. Soy de esas personas que consideran ridículo que haya un día específico para demostrar que amas a tu pareja, mediante algún regalo o cena. Sin embargo, para él no es así. Todavía recuerdo el último San Valentín como si fuera ayer.

Fue una pelea monumental, la cual sacó de sí nuestro peor lado, junto a reproches muy hirientes sobre la guerra. Ese día, juramos que no volveríamos a tocar esos temas en nuestras riñas. Porque sí, habrá muchas más. Ni siquiera mi ingenuo leoncito es capaz de creer que no tendremos discusiones nuevamente. Pero al menos, esta vez sabremos cómo lidiar y qué temas evadir de ellas.

Si de algo sirvió esa pelea, fue para conocer el porqué de la obsesión de Harry con estas fechas. Por cierto… ¡Muchas gracias a los Dursley por ello! Sólo espero que mi venganza les haya dejado bien en claro que jamás se debe tocar o lastimar a la pareja de un Malfoy.

Así que aquí estoy, un año después, recorriendo una perturbadora tienda con juguetes sexuales. Tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto. ¡Por Salazar bendito, las cosas que hago por amor!

─ Blaise, olvídalo. Lo intenté, de verdad que sí, pero no hay nada en este lugar que pueda regalarle a Harry. ¡Sólo mira todo esto! Consoladores por doquier. Me niego a regalarle algo así a mi novio.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿No será que tienes miedo de que a Potty le guste más su juguete que la verdadera varita de su novio?

─ ¡Claro que no es por eso, idiota! Y para que lo sepas, no hay varita mejor que la de un Malfoy. Ningún patético juguetito inanimado podría reemplazarme.

─ Sí tú lo dices. De todos modos creo que sí has hallado el regalo perfecto. ─ Con un gesto lo incito a que diga cuál es ese objeto y Blaise vuelve a sonreír predadoramente. ─ Es increíble, pero cada vez que te detienes en la tienda, lo haces frente a este maniquí, Draco. Creo que, inconscientemente, quieres regalarle una _Tanga_ _Delicious._

Me niego a seguir escuchándolo por más tiempo y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de la perorata de mi amigo.

─ Además, piénsalo. Le pondrías esa tanga mágica a Potter y podrías ir comiéndotela, literalmente. Y como si eso fuera poco, vienen en diferentes sabores. Hay de chocolate, crema batida, fresa, frambuesa, vainilla, almendra, mora…

─ Sabes que soy alérgico a las moras.

─ También de crema pastelera, caramelo, banana. ¡Oh, imagínate una de esas! Te comerías una banana atrás de la otra. Si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

─ Sí, por desgracia comprendí tu vulgar chiste. Pero no, Blaise. No importa cuánto insistas. No compraré esa… esa… cosa comestible. Agradezco que hayas intentado ayudarme, pero creo que es hora de que pida otra recomendación.

─ ¡Espera! ¿A dónde irás?

Me pregunta con rapidez, tratando de alcanzarme. No consigo contestarle porque ya me he desaparecido, sin percatarme de que Blaise ha sujetado una de mis mangas, uniéndose en la desaparición.

¡Merlín, cómo odio San Valentín!

* * *

Aparezco frente a una acogedora casita en las afueras de Chelsea. Dentro de ella, puede oírse el sonido de un televisor y por la ventana logro detectar el reflejo de una figura.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada, pero me detengo de inmediato al sentir una mano en mi brazo. Apresuradamente, giro sosteniendo mi varita en alto, con miles de hechizos pugnando por salir de mi boca. Me relajo al ver al torpe de Blaise sujetándome.

─ ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado, idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte conmigo y sin avisarme? ¡Te pude haber despartido!

─ ¡No me culpes, fuiste tú el que no quiso escucharme y pretendía dejarme allí! ¿Qué hacemos en la casa de Pansy?

─ Oh, sólo vine a saludarla. ¿Tú qué crees que hago? Ella sabrá recomendarme algo mejor y menos vergonzoso que esas zungas.

─ ¡No son zungas, son tangas mágicas! ¡Y comestibles! Cualquier novio apreciaría un regalo así.

Decido no prestarle atención a su indignado parloteo y me dispongo a tocar el timbre. Unos minutos después, Pansy asoma sobre un resquicio de la puerta y me observa con asombro. Seguramente no esperaba una visita mía, precisamente en San Valentín.

Su sonrisa se extiende por su boca pero no llega a sus ojos, mas no dice nada y me abre para que pase. Recién en ese momento, se percata de que no vengo solo. Su expresión se convierte en una mueca de anhelo y tristeza al ver a Blaise detrás de mí.

Viendo este extraño cambio en sus emociones decido tomar el control de la situación, antes de que mi amiga se enfrasque en una pelea de no-novios con Blaise. En serio, que esos dos ya deberían sincerarse y estar juntos de una vez por todas. Juro que de tener que soportar esto mucho más me volveré loco.

─ ¡Hola, Pans! ¿Podemos pasar?

─ Ah, yo… estaba… Sí, claro. Adelante. ─ Responde resignada, sabiendo que no puede negarme nada. Le agradezco y ambos pasamos a la sala, donde en la televisión puede apreciarse una película romántica y muy dramática. ¿En qué momento mis amigos se volvieron como unas Hufflepuff enamoradas? ─ Y… ¿A qué se debe tal… inesperada visita?

─ Necesito tu ayuda, querida. Ya que al parecer, la mente de Blaise está completamente enferma. ─ Reprendo con molestia, regalándole una mirada irritada.

─ ¡Hey, no es mi culpa que seas tan…!

─ Si aún quieres tener descendencia, yo que tú no terminaría esa frase.

─ ¡Ya basta! Dime por qué estás aquí, Draco.

Suspiro y comienzo a explicarle a Pansy todo lo ocurrido en este día. Desde el momento en que busqué en el mundo muggle, hasta mi visita a Blaise. Evitando mencionar el hecho de las dos mujeres en su piso. Ella escucha atentamente y luego niega con su cabeza. Toma con delicadeza una de mis manos entre las suyas y me mira a los ojos. No lo veo, pero prácticamente puedo sentir como Blaise rechina los dientes ante tal acción.

─ Mira, cielo. Harry es todo un Gryffindor. Cualquier cosa que tú le regales, le gustará. Está en su naturaleza apreciar hasta el más patético obsequio, con tal de no herir tus sentimientos. Pero si aun así quieres algo que pueda gustarle, entonces te recomiendo flores, chocolates y un suave peluche.

─ ¡Aggh, es la cosa más cursi que he oído, Pansy! Por más Gryffindor que sea, Potty no es una mujer, es un hombre. No le va a hacer ninguna gracia que Draco le regale esas niñerías.

─ ¡Oh! ¿Y supongo que tu idea de una tanga comestible es mejor, verdad?

─ ¡Pues al menos no lo hará quedar como una Hufflepuff quinceañera!

─ Sí, tienes razón, no lo hará ver así. ¡Sino como un depravado sexual! ¿O me equivoco?

─ ¿A quién llamas depravado sexual, anciana en el cuerpo de una joven?

─ ¡A ti, cerebro de escreguto!

Suspirando y maldiciendo nuevamente los amigos que me tocaron, decido alejarme de esta pelea casi matrimonial. Con suerte, Pansy y Blaise terminen hoy con toda esta farsa de amor-odio y se deshagan de la gran tensión que llevan dentro. Lo digo por experiencia, lo mismo nos ocurría a Harry y a mí. Por suerte, aprendimos a canalizar todo eso en algo tan satisfactorio como el sexo.

Salgo de la casa y aún puedo oír los gritos de Pansy de ella. Realmente espero que se vuelvan en aullidos de éxtasis y no de agonía, porque lo único que me falta es que me incriminen en un asesinato múltiple.

Distraídamente, miro la hora en mi reloj y descubro con horror que sólo queda una hora antes de que Harry regrese del Ministerio. Tengo que encontrar algo que regalarle y debo hacerlo ya mismo.

Al parecer no me queda opción. Por obvias razones, he tratado de evadir a esta persona desde el principio. Pero por lo visto, recaeré en ella. Con ganas de lanzarme un Avada a mí mismo, me desaparezco una vez más, con la esperanza de que esta sea la última de todas. Porque si no es así… bueno, quizás pueda dejar que la comadreja me mate. Al menos dejaré esta vida sabiendo que el pobretón irá a Azkaban.

Sin una palabra más, desaparezco, rogando a mis ancestros que me brinden paciencia para enfrentar lo que sigue.

* * *

Un ruidoso barrio cerca del Caldero Chorreante emerge frente a mis ojos. Salgo del sucio callejón en el cual aparecí y comienzo a caminar hacia una humilde casita ubicada en una esquina. Entro en el porche y toco la puerta. Un pequeño temblor se instala en mis manos, por lo que trato de disimularlo al meterlas dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

La puerta se abre y un pecoso rostro aparece en mi campo visual. ¡Perfecto, lo que me faltaba para coronar este día como el peor de todos!

─ ¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy? Harry no está aquí.

El imbécil amigo de mi novio osa increparme. Dentro de mi saco, sujeto con fuerza mi varita, planteándome seriamente en hechizar a ese cerebro de mosquito. Pero me contengo a último momento. Si Harry se entera que fui yo, me dejará sin mis mamadas matutinas. Y todos saben lo mucho que me gusta despertar de esa forma. Me convenzo de que mi vida sexual pesa más que mi orgullo, así que dejo pasar el regaño.

─ Eso ya lo sé, no estoy buscándolo a él. ¿Está Granger?

─ Hermione no está. ¿Para qué demonios quieres…?

─ ¡Ron! ¿Quién es? ─ Se escucha la voz de Granger desde lo lejos, junto al sonido de ciertos cacharros de cocina. Estúpido pelirrojo, quedó atrapado en su propia telaraña.

─ A mí me parece que sí está. ¿Qué te pasa, comadreja? ¿Tienes miedo de que le haga algo a tu novia? ¿O acaso temes que ella quiera hacerme alguna propuesta indecente? ─ Aprovecho para mofarme en la cara de Weasley y ya me estoy preparando para esquivar el golpe, cuando Granger aparece en el umbral de la puerta.

─ ¡Ay, Malfoy! La propuesta más indecente que puedo llegar a hacerte es la de pasar a comer algunas de las galletas que acabo de ornear.

─ Bueno, por algo se empieza. ¿No?

─ Si no supiera que eres extremadamente gay y que amas más allá de lo normal a Harry, comenzaría a preocuparme. Ahora, pasa, está helando allá afuera.

Entro en la modesta sala y espero a que Hermione me ofrezca asiento. Weasley se sienta en un sofá de una plaza y me observa con irritación, tratando de hacerme desaparecer con la mirada.

A los pocos minutos, Granger pone en la mesa del centro tres tazas llenas de té y una gran bandeja con galletas bañadas en chocolate. En ese momento, me doy cuenta que no he comido nada desde el desayuno, al intentar encontrar ese maldito regalo.

Tomo una de las masas y saboreo con gusto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la sangr… Granger, cocinara tan bien?

─ No quiero sonar brusca pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita, Draco? No sueles venir aquí a menos que Harry esté contigo y te obligue a hacerlo.

─ ¡Harry no me obliga!

─ Sí, como sea. Al grano, Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─ ¡Ron, compórtate! Disculpa, pero algunos todavía no han madurado. ─ Dice con reproche, fulminando a su pareja con la mirada. Yo sólo puedo reír internamente, mientras dirijo una mirada de suficiencia a la comadreja, aprovechando que su novia está distraída.

─ Descuida, Hermione. Lo entiendo. ¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?

─ ¡Claro, por supuesto que puedes!

─ En fin, mejor te explico por qué estoy aquí. ─ Le respondo, felicitándome internamente por descubrir una nueva forma de molestar a Weasley, sin que me cause problemas con Granger o Harry. A veces me asombro de lo astuto e inteligente que puedo ser. ─ Verás, necesito que alguien me aconseje cual podría ser un buen regalo de San Valentín para Harry. He buscado hasta en el mundo muggle y consultado varias opiniones, pero no terminan de convencerme. Se me ocurrió que tú, como eres su mejor amiga, sabrías qué le gustaría.

Ella parece asombrada ante esta petición pero comienza a pensar en silencio. Casi se pueden oír trabajar los engranajes de su cerebro, intentando descubrir el enigma. ¡Diablos, cómo no pensé en esto antes! Era tan simple. De seguro me indicará lo adecuado y al fin terminará esta agonía. Debo hacerme una nota mental de preguntarle siempre que deba hacerle un regalo a Harry. O tal vez no.

─ Mmm, esto es algo complicado. No sé si sea la persona indicada para tal recomendación. Pero lo intentaré. Veamos… ¡Ah, lo tengo! Harry nunca ha tenido una mascota de pequeño y la primera que tuvo fue Hedwig, pero ambos sabemos que falleció protegiéndolo y aún no se siente listo para reemplazarla. Pero quizás, puedas comprarle otro tipo de mascota. ¿Qué tal un perrito? A Harry le gustan los perros, estoy segura de que le encantará tener uno.

Un perro… sí, grandiosa idea, estúpida Granger. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Porque eso sólo le hubiera recordado constantemente a su difunto padrino! Y adiós al sexo desenfrenado toda la noche, que es lo único bueno de San Valentín. En cambio, tendría una sesión de lloriqueos y tristeza.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para confiar en que esa arpía me ayudaría? De seguro lo está haciendo adrede para que Harry me odie y termine conmigo. Bueno, no le daré ese gusto. Nada ni nadie me alejarán de ese testarudo y sentimental Gryffindor, ni siquiera sus jodidos amigos.

Agradezco por la idea con mi mejor cara de póker y me apresuro a salir de ese lugar. No puedo creer que perdí cuarenta y cinco valiosos minutos allí. Y ni siquiera logré obtener una idea sobre el regalo ideal.

Creo que debo rendirme, si no se me ha ocurrido nada a lo largo de todo el día, mucho menos en estos pocos minutos que quedan. Lo mejor será ir a casa y enfrentar este hecho. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, Harry aprecie todo el esfuerzo que he realizado por comprarle algo y el daño no sea tan grande.

¡Por Merlín! ¿En qué mundo se ha visto que un Malfoy deba depender de la misericordia de un Potter? Nuevamente debo decirlo… ¡Odio el día de San Valentín y maldigo al que lo inventó!

* * *

Me aparezco directamente en el amplio departamento que compartimos con Harry y luego de colgar mi abrigo en el perchero, me dejo caer cuan largo soy en el sofá. Una jaqueca se está formando a gran velocidad, pero no hago nada por detenerla. Las cosas ya no pueden empeorar más de lo que están.

Coloco uno de mis brazos sobre mis ojos para tapar la molesta luz de las lámparas, logrando entrar en un estado de sopor. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estoy, hasta que mi cuerpo se recostó en el sillón. Comienzo a dormirme de a poco pero un molesto sonido me despierta de inmediato.

Me levanto y miro alrededor en busca de aquello que irrumpe mi sueño. Cuando giro hacia la ventana, descubro a una lechuza golpeteando contra el vidrio. En una de sus patas lleva atado un pequeño paquete, junto a una nota.

Abro la persiana y dejo entrar al animal. Este posa sus pezuñas en el cabezal del sofá y sufro ante el hecho de que pueda rasgarlo. Fue un regalo costosísimo de mis padres y juro que mataré a esa ave antes de que lo haga.

Rápidamente le quito su carga y la lechuza emprende vuelo, sin esperar respuesta. Me pregunto quién me escribirá a esta hora. Saco la carta del sobre y leo con atención, sin lograr evitar que una sonrisa se forme en mis labios.

_Querido Draco,_

_Lamentamos no haberte acompañado hoy en tu búsqueda, precisamente cuando más nos necesitabas. En nuestra defensa, debemos decir que tú tenías razón, lo nuestro si era una clara tensión sexual. Por si todavía te lo preguntas, sí, finalmente nos hemos sincerado y estamos juntos._

_Esperamos que hayas encontrado el obsequio ideal, pero por si aún no lo has hecho, aquí te enviamos algo que quizás les guste a ambos. Blaise tenía razón en parte, cariño. Regalarle una _Tanga Delicious_ a Potter, no sería tan mala idea. Especialmente, si eres tú el que la lleva puesta._

_El sabor lo elegí yo, es el clásico chocolate negro. Blaise quería el de banana pero bueno… digamos que lo persuadí de lo contrario. De todos modos, no se quedará con las ganas de que alguien lo pruebe. Planeo regalárselo hoy en la noche._

_¡Disfruta con tu leoncito! ¡Feliz San Valentín!_

_Pansy._

_PD: Blaise dice que no hagas planes importantes para los próximos meses, quiere que tú seas su padrino en nuestra boda. Elección de la cual, no puedo estar más que de acuerdo._

Alegrándome infinitamente por mis amigos, observo el pequeño paquete con una mirada diferente. Quizás Blaise haya estado en lo cierto desde el principio y un regalo de este estilo es lo que más disfrutaría Harry y por qué no, hasta yo mismo.

Hecho un vistazo al reloj en mi muñeca y descubro que faltan pocos minutos para que Harry llegue. Apresuradamente, guardo la nota en mi bolsillo y llevo la caja a nuestra habitación. Más rápido que el vuelo de una snitch, me desvisto y saco de su estuche ese inesperado objeto que ha terminado siendo el elegido.

Lo acerco a mi nariz y aspiro su aroma. El fuerte olor a chocolate inunda mis fosas nasales, despertando un gran deseo en mí. Me pongo con delicadeza la penda y encuentro que no hay diferencia con una de seda. Si llega a tener éxito, quizás use una de estas más seguido de lo que creía.

En la sala se oye el sonido de una aparición y de ciertas cosas siendo dejadas por doquier. Si no estuviera tan nervioso por la reacción de mi novio, ya habría comenzado a regañarlo por el desorden que está dejando.

─ ¿Draco? ¿Estás aquí? ¡Ya llegué!

¡Por supuesto que llegaste! ¿Qué clase de estúpida aclaración es esa? A veces me sorprende lo despistado que puede llegar a ser Harry. Y aun así, a pesar de que cualquiera esperaría que odiara estas irritantes características de él, no puedo dejar de sonreír. ¡Estúpido sentimiento cursi! Estoy convencido de que ha sido inventado por un más que patético Hufflepuff.

─ ¡Estoy en la habitación, Harry!

¿Por qué dije eso? Todavía no estoy listo para que me vea. De acuerdo, ya no hay escapatoria, debo enfrentar la situación. Pase lo que pase, tendré que dar la cara al huracán que se avecina a pasos agigantados.

─ ¡Ah, aquí estás! ¿Quieres que vayamos a… cenar?

Bueno, la primera reacción es la esperada. Sorpresa. Harry queda con la boca abierta y una boba mirada en su rostro al observarme en lo que intenta ser una sexy pose, vistiendo sólo esa tanga de leopardo. Con un seductor gesto, le indico que se acerque. Sin rechistar, me obedece y aprovecho a tomarlo de su túnica de Auror.

─ Creo que la cena ya está servida, león. ─ Susurro seductoramente en su oreja derecha, mientras acaricio el bulto que se está formando entre sus pantalones.

─ Dra… Draco, ¿qué…?

─ Shhh… sólo relájate. ─ Dejo salir, a la vez que lo desvisto con un simple pase de mi varita. Harry aún parece aturdido por todo lo que observa pero su excitación no ha parado de aumentar, lo cual agradezco infinitamente. ─ Ahora… ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que vas a cenar hoy?

─ Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de ello. ─ Responde, siguiéndome el juego.

─ Oh, mi ingenuo gatito. No tienes ni una mínima idea de lo que es. ─ Le murmuro con condescendencia, regalándole una inocente mirada que poco va conmigo. Atrayéndolo más cerca, tomo una de sus manos y la coloco sobre mi erección. ─ Espero que te guste el chocolate, Harry. Porque en este plato principal hay mucho que deberás comer… para llegar al verdadero postre.

Las verdes esmeraldas de Harry refulgen con hambriento deseo y sin esperar otra indicación, me besa con fuerza, comenzando un delicioso camino de mordiscos y chupetones hacia el sur de mi cuerpo. De pronto, comienzo a ver el día de San Valentín con otra perspectiva.

El último pensamiento cuerdo que cruza mi mente, antes de que todo se vuelva pasión y lujuria, es que deberé hacerles un muy buen regalo de bodas a Blaise y Pansy. Porque sin ellos… nunca hubiéramos descubierto las maravillas de las _Tanga Delicious_.

* * *

**Aclaraciones dentro del fic:** Cuando Blaise llama a su madre _"mamma"_, no está mal escrito. Simplemente está diciéndolo en italiano.

"_El antro del deseo"_ y las _"Tanga Delicious"_ son de mi invención. Desconozco si Rowling alguna vez imaginó tales tiendas que vendan estos… contenidos. :P

oOoOoOo

**Notas de la autora:** Si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco mucho. Espero que me digan qué les pareció en un comentario. Ya sea para felicitarme, agradecerme por subir algo, hacer correcciones o rogarme porque deje de escribir estas locuras.

Si tienen pareja, les deseo un feliz día de San Valentín. Y a los que no tienen (me incluyo entre ellos) espero que cupido se apiade y nos regale una flecha para poder usarla en quien nosotros queramos. (Shadow sale corriendo a apartar a Tom Hiddleston para ella) XD

Ahora sí, basta de locuras y no les robo más tiempo. Besitos a todos y ya nos leemos. ^^


End file.
